Evaluation of Immunoassay Data
In diagnostic immunochromatographic assays, where results are determined by a color change or the production of color, results are generally detected visually by human eye. As a result of the human perception and judgment involved, there is significant variance among those interpreting such test results as to whether a color change or other measurable signal has occurred and the degree of such occurrence. Furthermore, there is a great deal of subjectivity involved in interpreting whether immunoassay results are positive or negative. This is particularly pronounced where the result is close to a threshold value. The variance is further enhanced when attempts are made to quantitate such assay test results. Accurate results may be critical for certain diagnostic assays.
It is desirable to develop techniques that are objective in nature and that reduce the error associated with interpreting immunochromatographic and other assay test results. Therefore, it is an object herein to provide systems, methods, devices and instruments for objectively assessing data from biochemical and other tests and to use such data for diagnosis and risk assessment. It is also an object herein to incorporate decision-support methodologies into such systems and thereby enhance the diagnostic and risk assessment capabilities thereof.
It is also an object herein to provide systems and methods for use in detecting and measuring fetal fibronectin (fFN) levels in a patient sample and using such information to diagnose and assess risks of preterm labor, fetal membrane rupture and other related disorders and conditions.